


Katari Adaar

by Ari_Darkheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I am learning!!!!!!!, I'm not good with dialogue, So I apologize for if it seems lacking, The others are implied but not mentioned, and my first fic, please bear with me, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Darkheart/pseuds/Ari_Darkheart
Summary: Katari Adaar. Translation: weapon that brings death. Herald of Andraste. Inquisitor. Vashoth warrior. Valo-Kas mercenary. Lover of The Iron Bull. And future mother.





	Katari Adaar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever written! Big thanks to the Dragon Age Discord server for helping me through the writing process! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you'd like to know what my Adaar looks like, here's a link to my post about her: https://aridarkheart.tumblr.com/post/172679293278/say-hello-to-katari-adaar-shes-my-canon

Katari Adaar. _Weapon that brings death._ Herald of Andraste. Inquisitor. Vashoth warrior. Valo-Kas mercenary. Lover of The Iron Bull. And future mother.

“Me…? A mother? No, this can’t be possible. The sickness, it’s just nerves. I’ll talk to Vivienne about getting a potion to calm my stomach and myself.” A part of her did, however, secretly hope that she was with child, despite the dire situation the world was in. She used to fantasize about having a family when she was still young and hopeful, though that changed when the small village her family lived on the outskirts of forced them from their home. She had joined the Valo-Kas soon after, and since then she had adamantly refused to bring children into a world where she could be cut down in battle. How would she tell Bull though? Or anyone, for that matter? The instant anyone knew she was pregnant, she’d be permanently benched despite the Inquisition being so close to defeating Corypheus. Katari had to be the one to finish the fight, if only so she could have the sheer satisfaction of cleaving the bastard in two.

* * *

 

Days before the final battle with Corypheus, Katari approached Vivienne on her balcony about being examined. “I…I might be pregnant, Vivienne. And I want to be sure before we face Corypheus. If I am, please don’t tell anyone. I need to finish things with Corypheus before Bull knows, he and the others would never let me go into battle if they knew.” The look on Katari’s face was one of deep worry and desperation. Vivienne promised to keep her secret, and asked her to remove her shirt and lay back on the chaise. Katari did as asked, her hands covering her belly and noticing a slight swell. _That can’t be from a baby, I just had a big lunch earlier. It’s a food baby, not an actual Qunari baby._ Her mind was rampant until she felt the cool touch of Vivienne’s hands on her stomach. The Inquisitor felt the gentle tingle of Viv’s magic scanning for any internal anomalies, relaxing slightly. Vivienne jerked back, her eyes wide. “My dear, you are definitely pregnant. I would estimate that you are about two and a half months along. I can determine the gender if you would like.”

Katari simply shook her head. “I don’t want to know anything until after we defeat Corypheus. I don’t want to get my hopes up then lose the baby…” The Qunari woman seemed much smaller than she was, her fear evident in her reddish-gold eyes. She wanted to keep as little attachment from her child as she could, despite hoping for a boy and thinking of a multitude of different names.

“Vivienne I beg of you to keep this secret… I don’t want anyone to know until after we defeat Corypheus. Bull would never let me face him if he knew,” Katari pleaded, sitting up as Vivienne handed her back her shirt.

“Your secret will be safe with me, darling. Now, we need to take a trip to Val Royeux before that battle comes so we can hide your impending bump. I know an excellent tailor who specializes in shapewear that is not corsets, and many women go to him for when they are pregnant but still wish to look slim.” Vivienne held out her hand, helping Katari up to her feet. The Inquisitor gave a small smile, giving a small nod of consent before leaving the balcony.

Later that same day, Leliana visited Katari in her room. “Are you okay? You’ve been skipping out on meals and training sessions with Cassandra.” The spymistress already knew, she wasn’t stupid. She simply seemed to want to hear it directly from the Inquisitor.

“I know you already know, Leliana. But yes, I am pregnant and I don’t want anyone in the Inquisition to know. Especially not Bull or Cullen.”

* * *

 

When the day came for the final confrontation, Vivienne and Dorian pulled Katari aside. The former mercenary had forgotten that in her jump forward in time with Dorian, he knew that she would have been pregnant when Corypheus killed her, and that the news had destroyed Bull. The two mages offered to focus more on protecting her and her unborn, so that both souls could survive. Should she fall, Dorian would find her soul and the baby’s as quick as he could and force them back into her body, though the amount of magic needed for that would keep Dorian out of commission. He didn’t tell her that though, for all he wanted was to see his friend survive this battle and become an amazing mother. Katari joked that if she made it out of the fight alive, as well as her baby, she would make it official that Vivienne and Dorian are the aunt and uncle.

Katari and her inner circle lead the march to the final confrontation. Bull was by her side, none the wiser that his kadan’s belly was swelling with his child. The only tell he had that something was off about Katari was that she no longer ran headlong into the fray, instead calculating her moves.

The dragon—archdemon—whatever the hell that thing was attacked them first, and throughout the battle Katari made sure that each swing of her ax counted. Her Reaver abilities wouldn’t help her, for they relied on her being injured. She used her tactics for battling a normal dragon, leaping away when any leg was poised for kicking and keeping close to the beast itself when it created it’s vortex. Despite her calculated moves, she still sustained some injuries, though the stronger batch of health potions given to her by Dorian and Vivienne ensured the safety of her and her child. Once the dragon fell, it was time for the bastard that had made her life hell.

As she and her inner circle were poised to confront Corypheus, a gravelly voice invaded her mind. _“You’re with child… You stole my pet from me, so I shall steal your child from you!”_ Katari let out a rumbling roar that put Bull to shame, a look of pure, bloodthirsty rage distorting her features. She didn’t say a word as she charged, Bull and the others following. She dodged and weaved with each shot of magic he fired at her, a feral growl reverberating from deep within her throat. Emulating Bull in many of their previous battles, she launched herself up from a boulder, her great ax raised high and meant to cleave the bastard in two. Unfortunately, he had anticipated her reckless rage and shot a bolt of crackling red energy directly at her stomach. Unable to block in time, Katari could only scream as she was knocked back midair, clutching her stomach and curling into the fetal position.

Fighting raged on around her, though Dorian, Vivienne, and Bull had come to her side. Cassandra rallied the others around her to keep fighting, to protect the Inquisitor at all costs. Even though Katari was trying desperately to not let the pain show, terror ripped through her at the thought of losing her unborn. Vivienne quietly reassured her that she hadn’t lost the baby, though Katari needed to drink one of the potions quickly to heal some of the internal damage she had suffered.

As the potion worked its magic, Corypheus’ voice rang out, targeting the fears and weakness of each and every person there. Until he got to her. “You never would have been a good mother. Your fear and doubt plagues you even now, and your twins shall perish with you!”

Using her ax as a crutch, Katari slowly stood, clutching her belly while Bull stared at her. “Y-you’re pregnant…? With twins…?”

“I am pregnant kadan, but did not know that it would be twins. I’m sorry I kept this from you, but I needed to finish this myself.” Before she could stop him, Bull let loose a bellowing roar and attacked Corypheus, shouting in Qunlat. She had never seen him that enraged, not even when he had become Tal-Vashoth.

Katari cried out to him, the potion’s effects helping her to walk steadily. “Kadan! He’s mine to kill.” The deathly calm in her voice as she said their name for each other was the only thing that stopped him. “Corypheus, this ends now. You have threatened the world, my friends, and now my family. You will die!” Katari dropped her ax to just one hand, dragging it behind her as she approached him. Sparks flew as her ax dragged against stone, her gait becoming faster as she and Corypheus closed the distance between them. She could tell that the others had worn him down while she had healed up. When they were close to colliding into each other, Katari let out a gravelly scream and swung her ax, the blade connecting with Corypheus’ side before slicing him in two.

As his body slid apart before her, Katari dropped her weapon and reached for the orb Corypheus had been holding. Crackling with green Fade energy, she raised it and the Mark to the Breach, allowing the energy rip out of her and finally close the giant hole in the sky. Once it was done, Bull was there to catch her before she dropped to her knees. “It’s finally over…” she whispered, leaning into the father of her unborn. Bull murmured to her in Qunlat before leading her away.

Her family would be safe, for now. For there would always be threats, but until those threats came, she would enjoy time spent with Bull while she was pregnant, and after she gave birth. She could only hope that whatever fool thought it would be a good idea to attack her family would never have to face her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had this headcanon for her since high school about 5 years ago, and it felt nice finally putting it into words. Might write more once I find free time from college!


End file.
